I never forgot
by Frona
Summary: Booth Brings BRen a case but the case hits way to close to home, she was the one who fought and the girl lying on her table did not
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I just had this idea and I decided to post it. So tell me what you think.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

"Bones!" Booth yelled as he swiped his id card and then walked onto the platform. "Come on we have a case let's go!"

"I'm coming Booth, I just have to finish the primary ex- BOOTH! LET GO OF ME!" Bren shouted as Booth took her arm and started pulling her to door.

"Sorry, no can do Bones. I know that the second I let go of you that you will try to run back to the platform to your bones of some ancient dead guy."

"ok, well first of all it's a her and obviously she is dead or else she wouldn't be on my lab table. Tell me about the case and I might not hurt you" Bren said through clenched teeth.

"Well I do not think that you will be able to hurt me but whatever you say Bones. And human remains were found outside of D.C. in a small farm looking house with a broken swing in the front yard under a big oak tree. Is that enough detail for you?" Booth asked smugly.

Bren's breathing hitched, not again she thought I can't go back there, how will I convince Booth to let me stay? ZACK! He can go instead of me. "ZACK!" Bren screamed much to Booth's annoyance.

"Yes Dr. Brennen" Zack said as he appeared on top of the platform.

"Zack I need you to go with Booth and get the remains and bring them back here and I will look at them here."

"WHAT!?" Booth exclaimed. "Bones why can't you go. What are you afraid of some old house with a broken swing?" Booth said jokingly.

At the death stare that Booth got he stopped laughing. "If you must know Booth. Yes, I am scared. Now take Zack and leave."

Booth stared at Bren unable to tell for once if she was telling the truth or not. "Um. Ok Bones. Zack lets go!"

"Ok. I'm coming Agent Booth" Zack was still fuming with the thought that Dr. Brennen would leave him alone with Agent Booth, because well, he scared Zack.

As they were walking out of the lab Bren rushed to her office and shut the door. She was unable to make it to the couch; she collapsed to the ground and tried to will the tears away. This isn't happening She thought. I thought I had left this behind, why can't I ever forget stuff. I can't believe the swing is still there, I wonder if my blood is still on it too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so is this good or bad? Should I continue it or just stop right now? **

**R&R**

**Frona**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the 2nd chapter. I hope that you like it!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Booth sped along the highway deep in thought. Why wouldn't Bones come with me? I mean could this house really scare her? Who knew that Bones could be scared, well if she was telling the truth that is.

"Agent Booth?" Zack asked nervously.

"Ya Zack?" Booth asked.

"I was wondering if you knew why Dr. Brennen said that she was scared of this house. I mean the probability of someone who is scared of a house is about 1/600 unless they had a very frightening experience there which I do not think that Dr. Brennen would ever let her emotions get the best of her when it comes to a case. After all she was the one who told me to just put your heart in a box if something gets personal. Maybe she just thought that-" Zack was rambling on.

"Zack!" Booth interrupted because he had enough of his crazy ramblings. "I have no clue what is going on with her Zack. And I think that is the most I have ever heard you say to me with something that does not have to do with a case." Booth said jokingly as they pulled up to the house that was surrounded by police.

-------------------------------------------

"BONES!" Booth shouted as they arrived back at the lab with the body and any other object that might have looked like it could have had something to do with the murder including the swing.

"I'm coming!" Bones shouted back as she put her hair into a ponytail and walked onto the platform.

"Here is the body Dr. Brennen." Zack stated even though she could see for herself that the body was here.

"Yes, thank you Zack. And thank you for going to the house for me" Bren thanked Zack.

"Your welcome. It was exciting to be able to be in the field work part of this investigation all by my self" Zack responded excitedly.

"Ok well I hate to break up this party, but what can you tell me about the body Bones?" Booth asked anxious to get back to working with Bones. It bugged him out working with Zack when Bones wasn't anywhere close.

"Well I don't know anything about a party. Female, age approximately 15 to 17, since the body is not fully decomposed I can tell that she had been raped a couple of times, she was bound too" Bren had to take a deep breath at this point. its happening again she thought. I can't go through this again, its all to real. "Cause of death appears to be multiple stab wounds to the chest. That is all I can tell you until the bones are cleaned. Zack I need you to take these bones and get them cleaned and Booth you should be looking for a girl around 15 to 17."

"Yes Dr. Brennen." Zack said before scurrying of to clean the bones.

"Yes Dr. Brennen" Booth said mimicking Zack. "When will that kid ever get a backbone? Did you know that he actually talked to me on the way up, it was torture!" Booth exclaimed.

"Zack is just doing his job Booth. And you should give him a little credit Booth, you never know when you might need him."

"Ok whatever Bones. Where is Hodgins? I need to give him some stuff to examine." Booth said.

"Right here" Hodgins responded. "What do you have that needs to be looked at?"

"Oh ok. Well there was the surrounding area along with this broken swing that we found that looked like it had blood on it."

Bren's head shot up when he said swing. "A swing?!" Bren said alarmed.

"Ya Bones, you know what little kids like to play on? They are usually located at parks and playgrounds." Booth said as he looked at Bren quizzically.

"I know what a swing is Booth, I was a kid once you know. I just do not see how the swing has anything to do with the case, that's all." Bren said slightly annoyed at Booth.

"Well it was at the crime seen and it has blood on it, and the fact that it was broken makes me seem as if it could have something to do with the murder." Booth stated.

"Ok well um, why don't I just take it Booth?" Hodgins said while wondering what Bren was getting so worked up about.

"NO! I mean, can I test it for blood Hodgins? I have been meaning to try something like that and now here is my chance." Bren said very rushed as she grabbed the evidence bag and then rushed off saying "thanks Hodgins!"

"Um ok that was weird" Booth said momentarily stunned.

"You can say that again man. I wonder what up with Dr. Brennen?" Hodgins wondered out loud.

"I wish I knew" Booth said shaking his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like it or hate it?**

**You know the drill R&R**

**Frona**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Oh god, what am I going to do? They can not find out that it is my blood. Maybe someone else's blood is covering mine Bren looked inside the microscope Nope, it is only my blood.

_Flashback:_

"_NO!" a 16 year old Bren screamed._

"_Do not run away from me, you need to come back" Mr. Samuels yelled but it sounded more like growling._

"_I do not ant to be with you! You can't put me back in there. I will go to child services!" Bren screamed back._

"_You bitch! I will have you repeatedly, don't you worry" He screamed back as he grabbed Bren's arm and threw her as hard he can and laughed as Bren's head crashed into the swing breaking and in the process getting her blood on it before she become unconscious._

_End flashback._

All of a sudden Bren felt a hand on her shoulder "AHHHHH" she screamed.

"Whoa Bones! Are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you" Booth said surprised.

"Oh Booth, no you didn't scare me. You just surprised me, that's all. I guess that I got a little to caught up in my work" Bren said nervously.

"Are you sure Bones? You have been jumpy since I told you about this case. What's up?" Booth asked concerned but stopped when he saw the glare that Bren gave him. "Ok fine. But what about the blood?"

"I have an idea about who's blood it is but not important to the case, its not our girls and it's a women's blood so it can't be the killers." Bren responded hoping that she did not sound to sneaky.

"How do you know that it is not important? Maybe she is another dead victim or about to be dead victim." Booth said slightly agitated.

"She may be a victim but she is not one that is dead or near death yet! She is alive and physically healthy. Now drop it!!" Bren practically screamed.

"Just tell me one thing then I will. Who is she Bones? Do you know her?"

"I said that it is not important Booth!" Bren screamed as she grabbed the swing and stormed off the platform to her office.

"Wow, what was that?" Booth said aloud to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Booth? What was all the yelling about?" Ange asked confused.

"Honestly I do not know. Something is up with this case and she is not going to tell me, she just keeps freaking out when I ask questions. I think that the best way to figure out what is happening to Bones is to figure out what happened to our victim" Booth said regretfully.

"Ok just give her time. She might come around Booth. Well I finished the reconstruction so why don't we head over there and get Tempe" Angela said reassuringly.

"Alright lets go."

--Meanwhile in Bren's office—

After Bren stormed into her office she collapsed on the couch and grabbed her cell phone dialing a number that she hadn't called in a long time.

"Melanie?"

"It's Temperance."

"I know it has been too long, I'm doing not so great right now."

"We recovered one of his victims."

"Well we haven't even identified the girl but she was found at the house and she was raped multiple time. Also the swing was there."

"No they do not know about it yet, I examined the swing so they do not know that its my blood yet."

"I can't go through this again. I had just started to get over it."

"He is out there, and I hate to admit it as you know, but I'm scared."

"What do I do if I see him again?"

"Well that is a no brainier. Let's just hope that I can arrest him before I kick his sorry ass."

"You would be willing to come? Are you sure?"

"You know me too well Mel."

"I will clear you with the security so that you do not have to go through all the usual guest precautions."

"Alright, I will see you in 20 Mel."

Bren closed the phone getting some reassurance in the one person who knew what she was going through.

She heard a nock on her door and Booth walked in.

"Ange has the facial reconstruction Bones, let's go" Booth said wondering if Bren was still in her funk.

"OK I will be right there I just have to tell George something" Bren responded while getting up off the couch and heading to the door.

"George? Who is that?" Booth asked wondering if he missed that Bren was going out with someone. No she can't have a boyfriend. With the way that things are going between us, well before this case, I thought that she would start to notice something. Maybe that was just wishful thinking though Booth thought.

"George is the security guard" Bren responded.

Booth immediately felt revealed at the fact that Bones did not have a new boyfriend. "Wow Bones, I'm impressed you know the security guard and I do not, good job" Booth said appreciatively.

"Well Booth I talk to him every day when I come in to the lab when no one else is here. Its common curtsey that I would know his name" Bren said as though she expected Booth to have already known this.

"Ok well go and talk to George and then come to the Angelator" Booth said.

"ok"

--In the security part of the lab—

"Hello Dr. Brennen" George said happily, he always like the forensic anthropologist and was always happy when he talked to her.

"Hello George. How are you?" Bren asked smiling for the first time since she has heard about the case.

"I'm doing quite well thank you. How are you?" George said happy that the good doctor could always remember his name and she could not remember any of the other security guard's names.

"I'm alright. Look I have a favor to ask" She admitted.

"Sure Dr. Brennen what is it?" George asked surprised that she would be coming to him for a favor.

"Well I have a really close friend coming to see me in the lab and I was wondering if you could make it so that she does not have to go through the normal security precautions?" Bren asked hurriedly.

"Well if you give me her name I can make it so that she only has to show her id and then just go through the metal detector. Would that be alright?"

"That is wonderful! Thank you George. Her name is Melanie Griffin, and just tell her to come to the Angelator or to my office" Bren replied gratefully.

"Ok no problem, I will make sure that she is let through" George reassured.

"Thank you George!" Bren thanked as she walked back into the entrance to the lab.

"Your Welcome Dr. Brennen" George said to her back.

---At the Angelator---

"Ok sorry guys I had to tell George something" Bren apologized.

"George? The security guard?" Ange asked.

"The very same" Booth answered for Bren.

"Wow Bren I'm impressed. You know the security guard's name" Ange praised.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I know the security guard's name? I see him everyday" Bren said getting annoyed that no one expected her to know anyone's name.

"Sorry Bones its just that with your lack of social skills we are all impressed that you know his name, that's all" Booth supplied for Bren.

"Well I'm going to ignore your comment about my social skills because the have improved considerably. But Ange lets see the face" Bren said.

"Sure sweetie. Here she is, she was pretty and by the looks of the picture she was 16. But I have to run it through missing person's first to find the exact age and her name" Ange reported.

"Ok so lets look through the computer and see what we come up with" Booth sort of ordered while rubbing his hands together.

After a couple of minutes it was Ange's turn to speak, "Ok, Her name is Gabrielle Jacobs, she was 16 years old and her family" Ange hesitated at this part. "She has no family and she is property of Virginia state, I'm sorry Bren."

"Well I knew she was going to be a foster kid" Bren said sadly.

"How did you know that? Did you gut instincts tell you that?" Booth said jokingly.

"No Booth, logic did. Logic that I am not ready to share yet" Bren replied seriously.

"Ok then, but you will have to tell me soon Bones" Booth ordered.

"Is that her?" A strange woman asked from the doorway to Ange's office.

"Excuse me, but this is a confidential case. Who are you?" Booth asked suspiciously.

"Melanie!" Bren said excitedly as she rushed over to give her a hug.

Booth and Angela shared a look while both wondering who this person was and how Bren knew who she was.

"Hey Tempe. Thanks for clearing me with George" Melanie greeted.

"You know that it is not a problem Mel" Bren replied.

"So I'm guessing this is her?" Mel asked.

"Yes this is her. Her name is Gabrielle Jacobs and she is 16 years old and obviously a foster child" Bren informed Mel. "She has been raped multiple times and then was also stabbed multiple time to the chest."

"Um, Bones. Why are you telling her all of this information? Remember the last time you talked to someone about the case outside of work" Booth reminded Bren about Michael.

"Booth trust me on this. Melanie is no Michael and she is defiantly on our side" Bren said truthfully.

"I am most certainly on your side Agent Booth, don't worry about that" Melanie reassured with a look to Bren.

"Tempe, she is defiantly the same, do you think that it is him? I don't think that I could face him again. Even though I was only with him for 2 weeks and you were with him for how long was it again?" Melanie asked.

"A year of pure hell. And this girl did not go through that long at all. I'm thinking that she was closer to a week" Bren responded sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What?!" Booth asked surprised.

Bren's eyes widened when she realized what she just shared. Oh god, what did I just say? I will just try to make them think about something else Bren thought.

"Bones, what did you just say?" Booth demanded sternly.

"Sweetie did this happen to you? Well everything except the stab wounds," Ange asked concerned.

"Um well, it is not important. Gabrielle is important, I think that we should bring in her foster parent who was in charge of her when she was murdered. Talk to him and see if you can find out anything important" Bren said very hurriedly before she literally ran out of the room.

Melanie stood in the doorway unsure of what she should do, "Well I think that I will go and talk with Tempe."

"Oh no you don't" Booth said, "I need you to tell me how you know Bones and what is going on."

"Well I met Tempe when she was 16 and I was 15, we have not lost contact since then. We went through some extreme situations so we are very close. When she found out about this case she called me and I came. That is all that I am going to tell you, Tempe can explain the rest when she is ready" Mel declared before she left Ange's office in search of Bren.

"Ange? Do you have any idea about what is going on?" Booth asked confused.

"The only thing that I can gather is that they were in the foster system together. I really want to find out though. And the only way that I can see us doing that besides talking to Bren is solving this murder" Ange responded.

--In Bren's office—

"Tempe? It's Mel, open up" Mel said as she stood outside Bren's office door.

"Is anyone else with you?" Bren asked.

"No I am all by myself. Is that alright?"

"That is all perfect" Bren said as she opened the door and let Mel in and then locking the door behind her.

Mel led Tempe to her couch were they could sit and Tempe could talk easier. "Tell me what is wrong Smurf" Mel begged.

"Smurf!? I can't believe that you remember that. I almost forgot about my blue hair phase" Bren said as she gave a very slight smile.

"Who could forget that hair? You used two boxes of that blue hair die. You were only supposed to use one. Now please talk to me" Mel said turning seriously.

"I'm scared. As you know it takes a lot for me to be scared Mel. This is bringing back all of the unwanted memories, and I know that he is still out there hurting people. And how Ange asked if I was like her, I was not like her. I was worse, well with out the death. But those stab wounds that I had, when he would came to me every night except for a couple exceptions for a year. I hated being locked up in that place! I just want to be able to forget Mel, is that too much to ask?" Bren sobbed.

"I know Temp, I am too. I know that I did not go though as much as you and I am still scared. I do not know how you have managed to last so far without talking to someone. You know that you should tell them. Especially Booth, even though I am not here to witness it myself I know that he would do anything for you by the way that you about him" Mel soothed. "I know that you will not go see a physiatrist like I did but you have to talk to someone other than me. But don't worry I will always be here if you do need someone to talk to who has the biggest idea out of anyone about what you are going through."

"I know that I should Mel. It's just that I have been trying so hard to forget those times and now all of the old memories are resurfacing and I do not want to have anyone feel sorry for me. I do not think that I would be able to tell the whole story anyway, its too hard" Bren confessed.

"You know that you do not have to tell them alone, I will help you the whole time and tell the part that I was there for if you want me to" Mel promised.

"Ok. I will tell them when I can but you just have to be there with me" Bren said.

"Absolutely, there is no rush in telling them. And when you do I will be right next to you helping you" Mel assured.

"Thanks Mel, what would I do with out you?" Bren asked jokingly.

"You might still have the blue hair Smurf. Remember how long it took for us to get it out and all of the brown hair dies? I still can't believe that you did that. But seriously Temp, you do not have to worry about me not being here because I always will be" Mel said.

--Back in Ange's office—

"Ok Ange I got the foster parents name. His name is Alex Samuels, apparent he was once charged with assault when he sent one of his foster kids to the hospital for stab wounds and many bruises and broken bones" Booth informed Ange.

"My god this guy was a horrible foster dad, why did they let him keep taking care of the foster kids?" Ange asked amazed.

"Apparently the girl who he sent to the hospital dropped charges but did not go back to his foster house" Booth told her.

"Who was the foster kid? Maybe it has a connection to Gabrielle" Ange asked.

Booth flipped through his papers and then found the information he was looking for, "Her name was…Temperance Brennen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"WHAT!?" Ange screamed. "Did that say Temperance Brennen? Our very own Dr. Brennen?"

"I…I guess it did. Why wouldn't she tell us about this Ange?" Booth asked just as perplexed as Ange.

"I don't know Booth, its not like her to keep this from us, I mean something this huge and important" Ange said still in shock.

"Well I want to find out, so I'm going to go talk to her" Booth said.

"Ok, I will stay here because she might be more willing to talk if it is only one person she has to tell since apparently Melanie already knows" Ange figured.

Booth nodded before he walked out of the door to go talk to Bren.

-- In Bren's office--

"Bones!" Booth shouted as he pounded on the door to Bren's office. "Bones open this door now! I need to talk to you!"

Melanie opened the door and let him in despite Bren's objections, which were many.

"What do you want Booth" Bren said already knowing the answer.

"Hmm. What do I want? Maybe to find out why the hell my partner kept something from me this big that has to do with a current case we are working on!" Booth shouted.

"Do not yell at me Booth!" Bren shouted right back. "I did not see the relevance I had to this case, I told you to look at the foster father. That is all I have to tell you!"

"Oh wow! My mistake, I mean why would you tell us anything other then what you think is enough! I mean Gabrielle deserves justice but who the hell cares because poor Temperance Brennen cannot tell anyone anything about her life! I doubt you had it as bad as she did, I mean she is dead! You know something; people always said that you were cold Bones. But I always stuck up for you, and now I realize that it's exactly what you are. A cold hearted anthropologist who can not do anything if it includes your life, because a dead person is not enough" Booth screamed.

"Actually Gabrielle is lucky! She died, I didn't. No matter what he did, I didn't die! And I am not cold hearted!" Bren screamed with tears running down her face.

Booth seemed to realize exactly what he said at that moment "Bones… I, I" he stuttered.

"Save it for someone who cares because I am apparently too cold hearted to. Now get out of my office!!!" Bren screamed. When she saw Booth start to open his mouth to say something she screamed "I SAID GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!"

Booth was still in shock about what he had said and he complied and walked out of Bren's office.

"Tempe" Mel said, "He was just trying to help you know. He probably just found out about the hospital visit and was in shock"

"Mel just please not now. Can you please just leave me alone, I'm not mad at you, I just need to be alone" Bren begged.

"Sure Tempe, I understand. I will be right outside in the lab if you need me" Mel said as she walked out of the door.

"Thank you" Bren said quietly shutting the door behind Mel and then sitting in her office chair crying.

-- Out in the lab --

As Mel walked out of Bren's office she noticed that Booth was strill standing right outside of Bren office with his head in his hands.

"Agent Booth?" Mel asked quietly. "Are you ok?"

"Oh hi, no I'm not ok. How could I have just said that to her? Why was I so stupid, of course she is not cold hearted, I mean she relates the most to the victims" Booth said shaking his head.

"It's ok. Tempe has heard worse then that. Just do not try to talk to her for a little bit. This case that you guys have is just really to close to home." Mel reassured.

"Ya I know. I read the hospital records" Booth replied knowingly.

"You may have read the hospital reports but you do not know anything" Mel said sternly.

"What do you mean? Is there more then that?" Booth asked confused.

"There is a lot more then that" Mel said sadly.

"Well are yu going to tell me?" Booth asked hopefully.

"It is not my place to say but I will tell you some of it, just do not interrupt while I am talking. OK so well Tempe became the fascination of Mr. Samuels when she first came to the home. I was already there when she came, Mr. Samuels had already been with me for a week, which was the normal amount of time for his foster kids. Mr. Samuels would take one foster girl a week down to this old bomb shelter in the back yard that he called his bachelor pad. No one had been there longer then a week and a half before Tempe came. He was completely infatuated with her, she was the only foster kid who stuck up for herself. She would not let him get the better of her, and she wouldn't be taken down to his bachelor pad. But of course, he got her down there through force and starvation. You know how she freaked out about the swing that you brought in?" Mel asked before continuing with the nod that she got from Booth. "Well the reason she freaked out was because it was her blood on it."

"Wait? How did Bones's blood get on the swing?" Booth asked still confused.

Bren who had been listening to this whole conversation without Mel and Booth knowing decided to finish telling the story because she knew it better then Mel did. "I got away" Bren said as she walked closer to the pair.

"Huh? So that is a good thing, why do you say it like it is horrible?" Booth asked still very confused. With a look from Mel though he immediately felt guilty about his question.

"It was horrible" Bren stated. "About a week and a half after I had been in there I finally got my chance to escape. I ran for it, I ran all the way to the swing with him following right behind me. By the time I had reached the swing he had caught up to me. When he got within hitting distance he punched me, and he kept punching me" Bren sobbed while Mel rubbed her arm soothingly. "When I was able to I hit him back. It took me longer to be able to hit him back because I was weak from the lack of food since he wouldn't give me any until I cooperated; which I didn't. When my fist hit his face he threw me as hard as he could onto the ground. My head hit the swing breaking it and getting my blood on it. After that I lost consciousness, and when I woke up I was back down there. And he-he was on top of me. He couldn't even wait until I was awake to have me!" Bren said as she sobbed even harder.

"Oh Bones. I am soo sorry; I can't even imagine how hard it is for you now. Well at least Melanie understands what you went through. But I still don't get how you ended up in the hospital" Booth said trying to help soothe Bones.

"No Booth, you can't imagine how it was. Not even Mel can, I was down there for a year. A year of pure hell. No one can compare to that, no one. I went to the hospital at the end of the year, I was so bad that he had to take me or else I would have died. And since I was his favorite play toy he couldn't have me dead. That would not be any fun for him. I didn't tell the people at the hospital anything but they just figured it out and called a social worker who filed charges" Bren stated. "No one knows the extent of what happened down there, not even you Mel."

"Then why don't you tell me Bones" Booth said in a calm voice while inside he was full of anger for Mr. Samuels for what he did to his Bones.

Bren took a deep breath while deciding what to do. Well I guess that it can't hurt anyone if I tell them. Although I do not know how I will be able to tell him without breaking down She thought. Ok, I will tell them. Booth will be able to help, he always does. "Ok, I will tell you" Bren said before continuing her story.

so are you likeing this?? sorry that i haven't been to great about posting but i will get better.

R&R

Frona


	7. Chapter 7

ok here is the next chapter, i hope u like it

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

"I came to Mr. Samuels foster home because I was kicked out of all of the other homes that I was in. I tended to be a very umm well rebellious when I was in the system" Booth snickered as Bren said this and Mel laughed out loud. "So I came to his house and that is where I met Mel. She was the one who told me about his bachelor pad. I became determined to not go in there so I did everything that I could think of to try to get out of going. I would put things in his food and bug him to no end."

"Oh my god remember the snake?" Mel laughed. "I still can't believe that he ate half of it, I mean it was still alive! Those were the good times smurf."

"Yes those were, I even thought that he wouldn't like me with blue hair. But I didn't like me with blue hair" Bren said.

"Wait Bones you had blue hair?" Booth asked amazed.

"Why do you think that I call her smurf?" Mel asked. "It took us hair die to get its color back to normal."

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Hodgins asked as he walked up the platform.

"Hey Hodgins, we are just talking. And I think that I am going to go to my office now, Booth can you come with me?" Bren said asked trying to be secretive.

"Sure no problem Bones. See you later Hodgins" Booth said understanding what Bren was doing.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mel asked.

"I think that we are all set, you can stay with Hodgins or Angela. You remember where her office is right?" Bren said.

"Yep I do. I'll talk to you later then Smurf" Mel responded.

Bren walked off towards her office and Booth made to follow but was stopped by Mel. "Just to let you know her talking to you without me means a lot. She must trust you a lot because this was an extremely hard thing for her to do. Even with you calling her cold hearted" Booth looked down as she said that feeling very regretful. "It's ok Agent Booth, she will forgive you. She still trusts you enough to tell you what happened. Just promise me that you will always be there for her no matter what."

"I promise that I will never leave her, nothing can make me do that" Booth said sincerely.

"That's good. It would hurt her more then you can imagine. But for right now just listen to her" Mel ordered.

"I will don't worry" Booth said as he walked off the platform to Bren's office.

--In Bren's Office—

"Come sit on the couch with me Booth. I will finish telling you what happened" Bren said as she led Booth the couch to sit next to her.

"Ok Bones. And I am sorry about what I said before, I didn't mean any of it. I was just mad that you never told me any of it" Booth apologized.

"It's ok Booth. I know that you didn't mean it. But I would appreciate it if you did not ask questions until I am done" Bren responded.

"I can do that Bones" Booth complied.

"Ok well this is what happened when I was there." And so Bren began her story

-- Bren's story—

"Are you Temperance Brennen?" The social worker as the front desk asked a 16 year old Brennen.

"Yes, who are you?" Tempe responded trying to not get mad.

"I am Mary, I am a social worker and I just got assigned to your case. Let's see here, wow. You certainly like to cause trouble little missy" Mary said trying to make a joke.

"First, I am not a little missy and secondly I am not the one who causes the trouble, the stupid foster parents that you people stick me with are the troublesome ones" Bren said as she stood up and started to move towards the social worker.

"Easy there Tempe" Mary said as she took a step backwards.

"Its Miss Brennen to you. Only one person is allowed to call me Tempe and you are defiantly not that person" Bren said forcefully.

"Well why don't you bring that person here, maybe they will be able to get you to listen to us. You are lucky to be here and not out on the streets and it is about time you appreciated it" Mary said forcefully trying to intimidate this hard headed girl.

"Do not talk about them! If they were still here I wouldn't be here so why don't you just go ahead and stick me in another stupid foster house that will call my troublesome and send me back here. I can't wait until the excitement begins" Tempe said very angrily.

"Alright well lets see who is the lucky people to get stuck with you" Mary said with harshness in her voice as she still tried to be the one who stayed calm. "It looks like it will be Mr. Ed Samuels, he has a few girls in his care so you should be just fine with him, you can try not be so hard headed.."

Brennen could see that this 'Mary' lady was trying to intimidate her, which was not working. "If you are trying to intimidate me I will save you your breath by letting you know that I will not be intimidate by someone like you" Bren said while intimidating the lady with out even meaning to.

"Alright then, thank you for that information. Now grab your garbage, I mean clothes, bag and we can drop you off at his house" Mary said smugly.

"Well the garbage bag is all that you people will let me keep my things. Maybe if the system change some o their rules a lot of things would change. For one the kids might be a little happier and easier to handle and them maybe some people who would actually be able to do their job well will work here. Instead of the bad social workers who are not able to get a job any place else because of how unqualified they are that work here" Bren said also smugly.

A look of astonishment crossed Mary's face. What happened to this girl to make her say this stuff Mary thought. I am used to kids trying to attack me or some who just never say anything. But this girl, she is different. The coldness in this girls eyes along with the fire that was there really scares me. She said those things with the fire blaring in them, she must really be determined to get away and to get what she wants. "Alright well come with me then. I will take you to Mr. Samuels house" Mary said still trying to get rid of the shock of this girl's eyes.

"After you ma'am" Tempe said sarcastically while tipping her pretend hat.

"Ok well um. Right this way" Mary replied confused.

The drive to Mr. Samuels house was quiet, Mary tried to make some conversation but Temperance would not talk at all. When they pulled up to the house Mary could see Temperance's jaw tighten and some of the fire return to her eyes.

"Well this is the place" Mary said.

"Ok" was all that Tempe could say.

"Hello Ed, This is Temperance Brennen, she is your new foster kid" Mary addressed Ed Samuels.

"Well hello there Temperance, or I should say I say Tempe" Mr. Samuels said as he looked Temperance up and down nodding appreciatively.

--Present—

"I hate to interrupt you Bones but I do not like this guy at all" Booth said as he clenched his fist, realizing where this story was going.

"I hate him too Booth, but I would have the looking anytime rather then the other stuff that he did" Bren said sadly.

"What else did he do?" Booth asked angrily.

"Well he kept looking at me all through the day. I started getting really annoyed at that, and that was when I met Melanie. She told me that he loved brunettes, so I died my hair blue." Bren said with disgusted at the fact that she had died her hair blue.

"What? You died your hair blue?!" Booth asked amazed.

"Yes I did" Bren said before continuing her story.

--Bren's story—

"Well Tempe, I bet you will like it here" Mr. Samuels said

"It is Temperance or Miss Brennen to you. And I bet that this place will be the same" Tempe said with disgust.

"Actually since you are staying at my house under my supervision I can call you whatever I want to. And even if you do not like it here I will defiantly enjoy having you here" Mr. Samuels informed Tempe.

--Present—

"Booth?" Bren asked hesitantly.

"Ya Bones, what happened after that?" Booth wondered not sure of why Bones stopped her story.

"Um well, I am not sure if I can keep going right now. I'm really sorry, I tried to keep going" Bren admitted.

"Oh Bones. I am sorry I should have realized how hard this was for you" Booth said apologetically. I can't believe I was so stupid. This must have been so hard for her. I can't believe that she had lasted so long Booth thought.

"Its not your fault. I should have been able to tell you what happened. I should be strong. I can't be weak again" Bren stated.

"Temperance, listen to me" Booth said forcing Bren to look at him because he used her first name. "It is ok to be upset by this. What he did, or at least what I think he did, is wrong, a person should never have to go through that and by having you even tell me a little bit about it means that you are strong. You are the strongest woman I know Bones, don't forget that."

"Thank you Booth, I think that I should head home to get some sleep now if that is ok with you?" Bren asked.

"Of course Bones, but only if you let me take you home."

"Alright" Bren said surprising Booth with the fact that she can agree to something without arguing first.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so good? bad?

r&r

frona


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The drive to Bren's apartment was quiet. Booth was busy trying to think of a way to help Bren with what she was going through and Bren was reliving a experience that she did not was to remember.

"Um Bones," Booth started. "I want to thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about you uhh experience with that Mr. Samuels guy."

"I do trust you Booth. More then I probably should" Bren responded. "I just hope that when I tell you the rest of my 'experience' you will not go and kill the guy. I want him to suffer, and if you kill him right away then he will not suffer. Well unless I kill him, which would only happen if I could have a gun."

"You do not have to worry about trusting me too much Bones. I am not going anywhere, ever" Booth reassured and with the look Bones gave him continued. "I know that you will say that I can't promise that but I can Bones. No one can ever take me away from you, at least they won't without a big a fight from me. And I will not let you have a gun so that you can kill a man. That is just the wrong reason to ask for a gun, and I will try as hard as I can to catch this guy and not shoot him but I promise that we will make him suffer."

"Thank you Booth. Oh my god!" Bren all of a sudden said very surprised.

"What's wrong Bones?" Booth asked concerned.

"I completely forgot about Mel!" Bren said amazed that she could have forgotten about her friend. "What happened to her? Where did she go?"

"Relax" Booth said chuckling. "She is with Angela spending the night there, and she got a call from her boss and she may have to leave earlier then scheduled."

"I hope she is comfortable with Ange. I feel horrible for forgetting about her and not even having her spend the night at my place when I was the one who called her in the first place" Bren said annoyed at herself.

"Chill Bones. She will be comfortable with Ange, Ange makes anyone comfortable. And besides, she knows what you are going through and she knows that you need to talk to me so she does not feel neglected" Booth soothed.

"Well I guess you are right, after all she was the one who told me to tell you. And she has been telling me to talk to someone about it for a long time. I would not go to a therapist though, even though its what she did. Physiology is just a soft science and I do not have time for it. And I gave when this case came up and I'm talking to you. Which I bet she is really happy about" Bren reasoned.

"She is happy about it Bones. And I am the next best thing to a therapist. My ears are always open and so are my arms" Booth reassured.

"Thanks Booth" Bren responded for the second time this car ride.

"Ok Bones, we are here" Booth said hesitantly. "Are you sure that you do not want me to come up and stay with you Bones? I would feel a lot better if I stayed with you."

"Booth I will be fine. And if it makes you feel better I will let you come up and say goodnight at my door" Bren said after seeing the look on Booth's face.

"That would make me feel better, thanks Bones" Booth sighed thankful that he could at least make sure that Bones would get to her apartment safely.

Bones got out of the SUV with Booth following. When they reached her apartment door she stopped short causing Booth to run into her.

"Whoa. A little warning next time" Booth said getting over how close he had been to Bren.

"Booth" was all Bren managed to say.

"What's wrong Bones!?" Booth asked worried.

"My door is open, I locked it when I left this morning and now it is open" Bren stated.

Booth instantly went into sniper mode, taking out his gun and pushing Bones behind him. "Stay here Bones, I'm going to go and check it out" Booth ordered.

Booth opened the door and took a couple steps looking around at the trashed apartment.

"Oh my gosh" Bren exclaimed from right behind Booth because of course she did not listen to Booth and followed him into her apartment.

"Bones I told you to stay at the door. Do you always have to ignore everything I say?" Booth said exasperated.

"I just wanted to see Booth, besides I think who ever was here has left" Bren said huffy.

Booth knew that Bones was right but just to make sure he did a quick sweep of her entire apartment making sure that there was indeed no one here besides them.

While Booth was looking around the apartment Bren noticed that something was on the counter. She went over to get a better look and noticed that it was a envelope. I wonder what this is Bren thought. I don't remember this being here when I left this morning.

"Booth" she called.

"What is it Bones" Booth said rushing back to where Bren was after making sure that there was no one here.

"This wasn't here when I left this morning" Bren stated the obvious again.

"OK, well give it to me I will see what is inside it" Booth ordered, not liking this situation since his gut told him that there was something bad in this envelope.

"Why can't I open it? It was addressed to me" Bren asked even though she secretly wanted Booth to be the one to open it since she was scared about what was inside it.

"Because I am the FBI agent, now hand it open" Booth responded as Bren gave the envelope over to him.

I have a bad feeling about this Booth thought as he started to open the envelope. He pulled out a couple pictures with the back towards him. He turned them around and gasped. The pictures were of a 16 year old girl who had stab cuts all over her and who's eyes were closed and her whole body had bruises on it. The other major factor was that this girl was naked and tied by her arms and legs to a bed.

"Holy crap" Booth exclaimed.

"Booth what is it?" a very anxious Bren asked.

"Bones call Angela and tell her to get Hodgins and Zack to meet us at the lab" Booth exclaimed still shocked at what this guy could do to some poor girl.

"Wait Booth, what is going on?" Bren asked really confused.

"Just call Bones!" Booth practically shouted.

"Ok, sorry" Bren said hurt that Booth would yell at her for no reason.

Booth sighed sorry at the fact that he just yelled at Bren for no reason but he did not want her to see these pictures until it was necessary for her to. "Look sorry I yelled but can you please just call and tell her" Booth begged.

"Well when you put it that way," Bren chuckled as she dialed Angela before talking to Booth again. "Can I see what was in the envelope?"

"I do not want to show you what is in here until we are with everyone" Booth said trying to protect her for as long as possible. Maybe this is Gabrielle Booth though. She had brown hair, but wait she did not have this many stab cuts on her. Is there another victim out there? Booth worriedly thought.

Bren had just finished talking with Ange as Booth headed towards the car after grabbing Bones's emergency packed overnight bag.

"Ok I told her" Bren announced as Booth pulled her out of her apartment and into the SUV.

--Back at the Jeffersonian—

Ange, Hodgins, Zack and Mel got to the lab at the same time Bren and Booth did.

"What are we doing here Booth?" Ange wined.

"Well Bren's apartment was broken into" He started and when he heard Ange and Mel gasp and worried looks appear on their face he quickly finished. "And she is fine and we found an envelope with pictures in it, I wanted all of you to see them at the same time. It saves a lot of explanations."

They all gathered around one of the unoccupied lab tables and Booth spread the pictures out. Angela gasped, Hodgins shuddered, Zack went pale, Mel muttered 'Oh God' and Bren screamed as her breathing got labored and she ran to her office locking the door behind her.

"BONES!" Booth yelled as he tried to get into her office.

"Leave her Agent Booth" Mel said in a surprisingly steady voice considering the pictures that she just saw.

"What are you talking about leave her? Who knows how she is holding up after seeing the pictures that would freak anyone out" Booth said annoyed that Mel was telling him what to do.

"Trust me Agent Booth, she just needs a few minutes alone and then you can break the door down and comfort her" Mel stated.

"Ok, these pictures are horrible" Ange said with Hodgins and Zack nodding their heads in agreement. "How can anyone do this to someone? Out of all the things that I have seen here this is the worst I think" Ange declared.

"It's beyond horrible, I am thinking that it is another victim of our guys" Booth agreed.

"It's not another victim" Mel stated.

"Well how the hell do you know that it is not another victim?" Booth asked.

"Because I know who this is, and she is not dead" Mel declared.

"Well who is she? Whoever this is can not be stable right now after all that has been done to her, I'm guessing this girl is 16" Booth assumed.

"Well when the pictures were taken she was 16, and even before that she was not stable in the mind even though she will not admit it" Mel answered.

"Can you tell us who it is?" Zack asked getting anxious to know who it was.

"I am still trying to figure out why Dr. Brennen got so freaked out over these pictures, it is not like her to get so emotional" Hodgins asked still in shock over Bren's flee.

"That was weird Hodgie" Ange agreed. "Why did she freak so much?"

"Because…because that is her in the picture" Mel finally answered.

--In Bren's office—

This is not happening; I didn't know that he was taking pictures. God no! Bren though to herself. Why would he give me the pictures? It's not like I forgot

Bren's breathing was getting more and more irregular.

I guess I should go back out there and explain She thought as she opened her office door and took a few steps out ignoring the wave of dizziness that came. Bren walked until she was in earshot of the people in the lab.

"I am still trying to figure out why Dr. Brennen got so freaked out over these pictures, it is not like her to get so emotional" Hodgins asked still in shock over Bren's flee.

"That was weird Hodgie" Ange agreed. "Why did she freak so much?"

"Because…because that is her in the picture" Mel finally answered.

And that was the last thing she heard before the world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Holy Sht!" Ange screamed.

"Bones!" Booth yelled choosing to care more about the safety of Bones right now and focus on the pictures later. Right now he rushed over to where she had collapsed. "Bones! Come on, wake up" he pleaded lifter her onto his lap.

Zack still in shock tried to clarify what Mel had just said "so you are telling me that the girl in the picture is Dr. Brennen?" he asked.

"She just said that Zack" Hodgins muttered while staring at the pictures trying to figure out how that girl was Dr. Brennen.

"Hello!" Booth shouted. "Does anyone else realize that Bones is unconscious besides me?" He asked annoyed.

"Oh God sorry man. Just in shock after all" Hodgins replied opting to answer honestly before he went over to them.

"Take her to the couch in her office and lie her down. Then put a cool cloth on her forehead" Mel ordered calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this!?" Booth shouted perplexed.

"What she had was a panic attack. This is not the first time she has had one either. After she went to the hospital for a few of them the doctor instructed me about how to care for her when she gets one since she usually has them around me. Now hurry up and do what I told you if you want Tempe to wake up any time soon. I am going to go talk to Ange and Zack" Mel replied glancing at them, they hadn't moved since they found out that it was Bren in the pictures.

"Ok Hodgins, you go and get a cool towel and I will take Bones to her office" Booth ordered.

"Got it" Hodgins replied scurrying off to go get a cool towel.

"Alright Bones, do not be mad at me for this once you wake up" Booth pleaded as he lifter Bones up effortlessly. Wow she is as light as a feather Booth thought I need to get her to eat more, its not healthy for her to be this light.

As Booth laid Bones down on to the couch in her office Hodgins came running in with the cool towel.

"Here it is Booth" Hodgins informed. "Should I do anything else?" He asked.

"Thanks Hodgins. No I think that we are all set here, the only thing that I can think of is for you to help Melanie with Zack and Ange" Booth answered.

"Oh right. That sounds like a plan" Hodgins said as he hurried out of the room. Before he left he took one more look at Bren and Booth. Booth was murmuring soothing words to Bren in her ear and was stroking the side of her face.

--On the platform—

"Ok so I know that this is hard to digest" Mel started. "But it is what Tempe had to deael with and whatever you feel right now imagine it 100 times stronger and harsher and more painful. That will come close with what Tempe went through."

"I… oh god. I think I'm going to be sick" Ange exclaimed as she rushed out of the platform and into the bathroom.

"Is Ange ok?" Hodgins asked worriedly as he came up on the platform.

"She is just in a state of shock" Mel informed. "I know that this is hard, but I need you all to be strong for Bren."

Zack and Hodgins looked at each other before nodding their heads in unison.

--30 minutes later in Bren's office—

Booth was still stroking Bren's cheek and murmuring to her when her eyes fluttered open.

"Booth?" she asked hoarsely.

"Bones! Thank god you are ok" Booth exclaimed relieved.

"What happened? I can't remember" Bren said sadly.

"Umm. Well you had a panic attack" Booth said not wanting to say anything about he pictures yet.

Bren eyes shot open fully awake at this news. "Booth can you go into my top right desk drawer and get a bottle of pills out for me?" She asked.

"Uh sure Bones, what are they for though?" Booth asked as he handed the pills to Bren.

Bren dry swallowed two of the pills in one gulp. "They are for my panic attacks. I am supposed to take two every time I have an attack" Bren answered.

"Bones this container only has like four pills left. How many panic attacks do you get?" Booth asked concerned.

"Well I um… I don't get too many. Just the normal amount for me with a few more since this case started" Bren admitted.

"I haven't seen you passed out though, how could I have not noticed?" Booth asked confused.

"Well I pass out when you are not here, usually late at night or early in the morning when no one is here. And the one time someone was here it was George and he helped me out after promising that he would not tell anyone especially you about it. And when you are around and I get attacks I try to take the pills before I pass out and they usually help me not to pass out just get very dizzy and sometimes I am not sure where I am when I take them in the middle of an attack" Bren admitted while looking at the ground.

"God dnm it Bones! Why did you not tell me about this? How could the security guard know more about this than I do? I am your partner and your friend for crying out loud! Did Angela know about your attacks and medicine?" Booth practically shouted.

"Booth, please don't yell. I didn't tell you because I knew that you would worry too much about it. I can handle the attacks, even Dr. Edwards knows that I can take care of myself. And no Angela does not know. Do you honestly think that I would tell her and not you?" Bren replied with tears starting to well in her eyes.

"OK fine" Booth said knowing that Bones has had enough. "I just got upset. So how much do you remember?" He asked trying to change the subjects. I will call this doctor and ask him if that is true Booth promised himself.

"I remember going to my apartment with you and finding that it had been broken into and then finding the envelope but I can't remember what was in it" Bren answered noticing that Booth was changing the subject for her.

Crp He thought. This means that I have to tell her about the pictures. "Ok well there were pictures in it" he started and after seeing no recollection on Bones's face continued, "the pictures were of you, beaten and stabbed and tied up" he rushed trying to say that as fast as possible.

Bren's face clouded. That sick bastard took pictures, I remember it all. Mel telling them that it was me in the pictures Bren remembered. "Oh, I remember now" She said, "I guess I should explain about that quickly."

"If you can't do it right now Bones that is ok, you can take your time I am not going to go anywhere" Booth offered.

"I would rather say that part now when I am on the medicine that will not let me get too worked up about it" Bren admitted.

Oh great Booth thought. Now she has starting to rely on drugs to get through her problems. I can't let her do that to herself. I need her to rely on me instead.

"Ok well that was after one year of being with him. He had taken me down into his bachelor pad and would visit me at least each night and he would…he would um well he would rape me Booth" She cried as Booth pulled her into his lab and arms. "I tried to fight him as much as I could. I swear I did."

"Shhh. It's ok Bones, I know you did. It's not your fault what happened to you" Booth soothed rubbing small circles on Bren's back.

"Every night when he would come down I would fight him as best as I could. I was only able to eat around once a week so I didn't have too much energy. Mel would try to sneak food down to me but he caught her one time. He didn't punish her because then it would only hurt physically, so he punished me and said that it was all her fault. After that I tried to fight even harder and I became more and more difficult for him to be able to umm be on me. He started to drink before he came down. One night, the night before the pictures were taken he came down really drunk and he was not steady. I started to kick him and hit him trying to get away. He took out his gun and held it at my head ordering me to stop. I did because I didn't want to be killed, but I should have fought Booth! I shouldn't have been so scared!" Bren cried hysterically.

Booth hated the man that was responsible for getting Bones so upset and who caused her physical pain. Booth started to clench his fists then he let go and just pulled Bren closer and concentrated on comforting her and then getting angry. "Temperance listen to me. You were right about not fighting him when he held the gun at your head. If you fought then he might have shot you. We couldn't have that so it is better that you didn't; fight. This guy is a sick bastard and I will make him pay for what he did so don't worry Bones" Booth said trying to sound calm when inside he was raging.

"I don't know Booth" Bren said quietly.  
"You don't know what?" Booth asked confused.

"It might have been better if I had been shot. Sure I would have died but that would have at least ended the tortured. I mean what great life am I leading now that would have missed me? It wouldn't matter if I was gone" Bren answered honestly.

Booth's eyes widened thinking about a life without Bones. I would be nothing without her, this is the woman that I love…whoa where did that come from? Oh admit it Seeley you are in love with your partner. All right fine I am. And I am also having a conversation with myself, how intellectual Booth thought. "Bones this world would not be better of without you! You can not even think that ok? You catch murderers and think about your team. Without you they would be lost, think about Angela" He said while on the inside he was screaming 'Think about ME!'

"I won't do anything, I promise. Thank you Seeley" Bren thanked as she snuggled closer to Booth.

Booth smiled at hearing Bones call him Seeley. I don't usually like my name but when I hear it from her lips it sounds like the best thing I have ever heard He thought. "Your welcome Temperance" He replied before realizing that she had fallen asleep. He gently laid her down on the couch and pulled a blanket around her. Before he left he kissed her forehead and whispered sweet dreams.

do you like?? or hate??? let me know and review

Frona


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As soon as Booth left Bones's office he was able to let everything sink in. "God damn it!" He shouted. How could anyone have done this to Bones? She shouldn't have had to go through that. With her parents leaving her she really didn't need any more disappointments and experiences. I am going to get this sick bastard if it is the last thing that I do Booth swore to himself before he calmed himself down and walked over to where everyone else was.

"Booth! How is Tempe?" Mel asked, "Did she get her medicine?"

"She is doing alright considering, and yes I gave her that medicine. Speaking of which how long has she been on that stuff?" Booth asked remembering what Bones said about taking the medicine.

"Let's see…she has been on it ever since she left his house, well actually since two weeks after she left his house. Why?" Mel asked unsure if she should have told Booth how long she has been on it.

"So you are telling me that she has been having panic attacks since she was 16 and I never noticed any of this? Wow what a great partner I am" Booth said mad at himself.

"Sadly she has been because she didn't want to talk to anyone about it. And you not noticing does not mean that you are a bad partner. The other foster homes never noticed and the only reason I knew was because I was there when she got it and she never tried too hard to hide it from me" Mel explained.

"Well if that was meant to make me feel better it did not work, but thanks for trying. And I wanted to know because I do not want her to become reliant of medicine to be able to get through the day. She should rely on me or you or someone else more" Booth explained.

"Well she is going to have a hard time doing that Agent Booth. But I think she has a bigger change relying on you because she never even told me the whole story. She told me a little bit and I saw some of it but that is it. What she is doing with you, which is above and beyond for her. It may not seem like a lot but it really is a huge step for her. And I am glad that she is taking that step with you" Mel admitted.

Zack watched this exchange before him with confusion. He couldn't figure out why everyone was so calm and what Agent Booth and Melanie were talking about.

On the other side of the lab table Angela seemed to be having the same problem. Why is Booth so calm about this, he should be freaking out now Ange thought. "Booth!" Ange yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?! We just saw pictures of what happened to Bren and you are standing here talking about medicine like nothing happened! I don't get it!"

"Angela if you think that I am not upset about this you are gravely mistaken" Booth said fiercely. "Right now I am choosing to be calm and focus on how Bones had a panic attack and try to comfort her before I get physically angry. Believe it or not I care more about Bones then I do myself, I need to make sure that she is all right before I get worked up. Someone in this room has to be looking out for her and since you, Zack, Hodgins and Mel are unable to help her it is going to be me. I am trying very hard to keep my anger reined in and make sure that it doesn't show around Bones. But don't you EVER tell me that I do not care!" Booth said with such ferocity that Angela took a step backwards.

"Uh… look I'm sorry Booth I guess that I am still in a little bit of shock," Ange admitted regretting that she had second-guessed Booth.

"It's ok Ange, I can understand that you're in shock. Oh and before I forget Mel, what hospital did you take Bones to when she went for her panic attacks?" Booth asked remembering the promise that he made for himself.

"Um I think that it was the memorial hospital here in D.C." Mel answered.

"OK thanks" Booth said before walking out of hearing distance and calling the hospital.

"How can I help you?" the reception lady asked.

"Um yes, can I speak to Dr. Edwards?" Booth asked.

"Well I need to know who is calling first sir." She informed Booth.

"This is Special Agent Seeley Booth," He told her hoping that since he was in the FBI it would help let him talk to the doctor.

"OK he will be right with you Agent Booth," She said as she paged Dr. Edwards.

"Hello? This is Dr. Edwards" Dr. Edwards told Booth.

"Hi, my name is Special Agent Seeley Booth and I was looking for some information" He told the doctor.

"Ok well what type of information are you looking for and I can see if I will be able to get it for you" The doctor said wondering what Booth would want.

"Well I was looking for some information on a patient that you had a little while ago, a Temperance Brennen" Booth said.

"I remember her but I am not going to give up confidential information to just anyone. May I ask who this is and why this information is important to you?" Dr. Edwards asked unsure of why this guy was asking about Temperance.

"I know that you are not allowed to give up confidential information. My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth and I am Temperance's partner" Booth answered.

"Hold on let me check something really quickly," Dr. Edwards said since the name Seeley Booth sounded familiar. As he went and looked in Temperance's folder he saw that her next to kin was Special Agent Seeley Booth. "Ok Agent Booth what information do you need?" he asked not telling Booth that he is listed as next to kin.

"Oh ok, well I was wondering about when she came to you. About her panic attacks" Booth explained.

"Ah yes, I remember those. Her panic attacks shocked me a little bit. Usually I am not able to remember exactly what a patient was like from this long ago but I remember Miss Brennen. Her attacks were very severe, when she was first brought in however it wasn't for her panic attack it was for her actual attack. Are you aware of that?" He asked Booth.

"Yes I know about that attack and just to let you know it is Dr. Brennen, not Miss" Booth corrected knowing how much it would annoy Bones if she was listening to this doctor call her Miss instead of Dr.

"She is a doctor?" Dr. Edwards asked surprised.

"Not the type that you are thinking. She is a forensic anthropologist. But what was so severe about these panic attacks?" Booth asked wanted to talk about her attacks instead of what she is doing for a living.

"Oh alright. Well the first ever one she had she was brought in by a friend of hers. She remained unconscious for 3 days, which is highly unusual for a panic attacks and she would get seizers during those 3 days. After 2 more days she was sent home, whereever that was, because she refused to do anything unless we let her go home. I sent her home on the strict orders that she has to take good care of herself and that she has to rest. I am not sure if she actually did those things but I am guessing that she didn't. The next time that I saw her was less then a week later, a really short time to have another panic attack, and this time she was only out for 2 and a half days. But when she woke up she could not remember what happened, who she was, or where she was. That made me nervous because she should be able to remember that stuff and after another day it came back to her and she tried to run out of the hospital. We had to have one guard stay with her at all times in case she tried to run away again. What that guy did to her to make her like that was terrible, that was one of my hardest patients to treat" Dr. Edwards explained.

"Oh gosh. Well how did she get the medicine for her panic attacks?" Booth asked while getting more and more concerned for Bones and hating Mr. Samuels.

"Ah yes. Well on her last visit to the hospital while her friend was getting something to eat from the cafeteria she asked to talk to me. She told me that she wasn't going to come to the hospital anymore for her attacks, I tried to make her understand how it was important for her to get the right attention when she has her panic attacks but she wouldn't listen. She was sent on never coming back to the hospital. The only thing that I could think of that might make her stay was because I knew how much she hated swallowing pills. She took the IV over the pills every time she was here. So I told her that if she left she would have to take pills every time she got an attack. She agreed to take then and that was when I told her that I would not give them to her. She got extremely angry and started saying that if I would not prescribe the pills for her, that when her next attack came she would most likely not be with anyone and die. She said that it would be my entire fault too, so I ended up giving the pills to her. Since I knew that she could die from no one being there to help her and no medication I was not willing to take that risk" Dr. Edwards continued.

Oh my god Booth thought this is so bad; this means that Bones forced a doctor to give her medicine. "How could someone die from a panic attack?" Booth asked confused as to why Bones would die from one.

"Well most people who get panic attacks would not die. But the type of attacks that Dr. Brennen got were so severe that without medical assistance then she would die shortly after. I told her friend what to do with her when she gets an attack and gave her the prescriptions and I believe that she gets a new bottle of pills a little over each month" Dr. Edwards responded.

"Ok well thank you Doctor, that is all the information that I need" Booth thanked.

"No problem Agent Booth. And if you have any more questions feel free to call. And just wondering how is she doing and why the sudden curiosity about her attacks?" the doctor asked.

"She has been doing well. It's just this case that we are working on that strikes a little too close to home. She had a panic attack and collapsed at the lab and luckily her friend Melanie that you were talking about was here visiting and helping Temperance. She told us what to do and that is when I found out about the pills and I wanted to know why she needed the pills," Booth explained.

"I see. Well I hope I answered your questions and good luck with your case. Take care of Temperance too" Dr. Edwards responded.

"Thank you and I will take care of her. Goodbye and thank you again" Booth said.

"Bye Agent Booth" Dr. Edwards said before hanging up his phone.

Booth snapped his phone shut deep in thought. I still don't understand how I could not have known about this. I have never seen her taking pills. And refills about once a month! That is a lot of panic attacks. I hate this bstard and I will make him pay He thought before heading back in the direction of Bren office.

When he was right outside of the door he could hear Bren's small gasps of air. Crap! She is having another panic attack Booth thought worriedly as he barged into her office.

"Bones!" Booth screamed as he took in the site of Bones on her hands and knees on the floor gasping for air. "Bones look at me. You have to slow your breathing, take deep breaths and focus on me," Booth ordered lifting Bones off the floor.

When her breathing got a little slower he felt a little better. "That's good Bones, now just a little bit slower. Come on I know you can do it. Focus on me, look into my eyes. In and out now, nice and slow" Booth said as he demonstrated.

Bones finally slowed her breathing after another minute of her irregular rapid breathing.

Booth sighed with relief and smiled at Bones. "There you go. That wasn't so hard now was it?" Booth asked.

Bren gave a weak smile in return. "Thank you Booth. I would have blanked out again and that would be a new record for me. Twice in the course of 45 minutes" Bren said still breathing a little heavy but deeply.

"Bones, I think that we should take you to the hospital" Booth said. "People do not get panic attacks that often and your medicine is not helping right now so you would be better off at a hospital where they can monitor you better. I know that you do not want to go to one but it would help you and make me feel a lot better" He finished seeing Bren face when he told her this.

"I am not going in a hospital just for panic attacks again. I just need to finish this case as quickly as possible and then I will be fine" Bren stated.

"One it is not 'just' panic attacks, I know how serious your attacks are. What happens when I am not here and you have an attack? What happens then?" Booth asked wishing that she would just go to the hospital.

"Well Booth it has happened before. I know that the ones that I have had are really minor ones but even if a bigger one come I have always waken up eventually," Bren answered.

"Oh Ya Bones just go lying here for 4 days, see how well that goes. If you do not go to the hospital that means that you will have to spend every waking minute with me" Booth stated.

"I am not going to spend every second with you Booth. That is just unreasonable" Bren pleaded.

"There is no negotiating this unless you want to go to the hospital," Booth said firmly.

"You know that I do not want to go to the hospital so that isn't much of a choice" Bren stated obviously.

"That was the point Bones. It looks like we are going to be rummies Bones. Now lets go" Booth said as he placed his hand on the small of Bones's back and led her out of her office.

"Wait Booth! Where are we going it is only 7 in the morning and I have work to do" Bren protested.

"Well Bones you have been working for over 24 hours with no sleep and I doubt any food and we are going to get some sleep and eat. You need to gain some more weight Bones" Booth ordered.

"How would you know if I need to gain weight, and that is an odd thing to say to a woman?" Bren said huffing.

"Someone had to get you on your office couch or did that little detail slip your mind?" Booth asked and with the look of realization on Bones face he continued, "I thought so Bones. You do not weigh enough Bones. I felt like I was carrying a stick, so you are going to be eating three meals a day from now until you get back to a healthier weight and there will be no exceptions so don't even try to get out of it."

"Harrumph" Bones sighed as she walked out to the SUV realizing that she actually was tired.

Booth followed right behind her with a smirk on his face because he won and Bones was going to listen to him. This is going to be a fun week Booth thought sarcastically and he climbed into the drivers seat smiling at a pissed off looking Bones. Oh yes, defiantly fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I can't believe that I told Booth everything. Now that I told him this and I trust him he is going to end up leaving me. No matter what though I will keep acting the same and not let anyone know that this is bothering me Bren thought. You should not be concerned with what Booth is going to do right this second Temperance. Try to focus on the point that your old foster parent who abused you now knows where you live. Sht! I have to tell Booth that we can't stay at my place Bren realized. "Um Booth" Bren said tentatively.

"Ya Bones? What's up?" Booth asked glancing over at his partner.

"I can't go home" She admitted.

"Bones we already went over this. You have to get some rest and food" Booth said annoyed.

"I know that. I mean he knows where I lived and my apartment is trashed. I literally can't go home, well technically I can but that would mean that he would be able to come back easier" Bren stated, amazed that Booth forgot.

Oh right! How could you have been so stupid to forget Seeley? Booth asked himself. "That's right, sorry Bones I guess I forgot. We will go to my apartment" Booth said as he solved the problem.

"What am I going to wear though Booth?" Bren asked making Booth aware of another problem.

"Well for today to sleep in I will give you a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and tomorrow we can go shopping because I do not want you to step foot in that apartment till we catch this guy" Booth replied.

"Ok, but why do **we **have to go shopping? Why can't I just go?" Bren asked realizing that she does not want Booth to be with her as she tries on clothes especially since she would have to buy new lingerie.

"Because Bones I am not letting you out of my site. The only place that you are allowed to go without me is the bathroom and the changing rooms when we go shopping. That's it, no exceptions" Booth explained for what felt like the hundredth time.

Bones just pouted in response and looked out the window until they reached Booth's apartment.

"Ok Bones, home sweet home" Booth said hopping out of the car and opening the car door for Bones.

"Thanks Booth" Bren said which make Booth a little more worried about how she was holding up because usually she would say how this is just him showing off his alpha male tendencies.

When they got inside Booth's apartment Booth headed over to his room and grabbed a pair of his smallest sweatpants and a t-shirt that say FBI on it. "Here you go Bones, go and put these on the bathroom is right over there" he said handing her the clothes and pointing to the bathroom.

"Alright thank you" Bren replied while she headed over to the bathroom to get changed.

While Bones goes and gets changed Booth heads over to the fridge and grabs two beers and sets them on the counter. He saw the blinking light on the answering machine and pressed play.

Bren finished getting changed and felt relieved at the fact that she is in nice comfy clothes that smell like Booth. I like wearing his clothes, it reminds me of him Bren thought wait no. I can't be having those thoughts, not when this is happening. When she headed out towards the kitchen she heard him press play on the answering machine, and when he did Angela's voice could be heard.

"Hi Booth, it's Angela. I just wanted to say sorry again for what I said and not being able to stick around and help with Bren. I'm sure that you are keeping her busy, sorry now is not the time for this. Well I wanted to call and let you know that we found something. It was in the envelope that was left at her apartment and it was small so that's why you missed it when you first looked through the pictures. It was addressed to Bren, and it might not be a good idea for you to tell her this right now. But here is what it said:

'My dear Tempe,

I have missed you so, the last girl who I guess you found was not the same. You were exciting and challenged me. This girl Gabrielle just did what I said, she was easy when the gun was pointed at her head. Unlike you, I can't wait until you are in my arms again, which I assure you will be soon. And this time there will be no one to sneak you food, Melanie will be back at her job and she will not know what is going on because if you tell her I will kill her. It was so shameful when the hospital separated us, but I had to take you there. You were to special to lose.

Love

Mr. Samuels'

It is horrible Booth. And do not tell her about it because it might set her off and just keep a watchful eye out for anyone looking too closely at Bren. Call me tomorrow, Bye."

Booth stood in shock at what he just heard.

Bren had silent tears streaming down her face, she rushed off to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face so Booth would not know that she was devastated and terrified.

When Booth heard the water he was glad because that meant that Bones did not hear the message. He turned when he heard footsteps and saw Bones devastation clear on her face even though she tried to hide it. "Hey Bones. I am some beer and I ordered some food for us" Booth said.

"Thanks Booth" Bren said shakily. I wonder if he will tell me about the message she thought.

"No problem" he replied handing her a beer. Should I tell her about the message? I guess I should He thought. "Ange called while we were driving back from the lab and she left a message. She um… she said that she hope you are doing well" Booth said chickening out.

So I guess he isn't going to tell me. Fine I will play it his way Bones thought. "That was nice of her. How did she take the news about what happened to me?" Bren asked.

"Well she did not take it to well. It hurt her to see you like this. It hurt all of us to find out" Booth admitted.

"I'm sorry about that" Bren said quietly.

"I told you that you do not have to be sorry Bones. None of this is your fault" Booth replied.

A knock sounded at the door and Booth could visibly see Bones stiffen as he opened the door and got the food.

"it just the food Bones, relax" Booth soothed.

"I knew that, I am relaxed" Bren insisted.

Sensing that she was not in the mood for teasing Booth just nodded his head. "Well why don't we eat then?" Booth asked moving towards the table.

"Sure" Bren replied knowing that Booth knew she was lying before.

They were both silent while they ate. Bren ate very little even when Booth tried to make her eat a little more she refused. After they finished eating they went to bed. Bones took Booth's bed much to her persistence and Booth said that he was going to take Parker's.

Bren tossed and turned while trying to sleep. Each time she closed her eyes she was back in his bachelor pad with him stabbing her. Only she didn't go to the hospital, she died. Finally after giving up on trying to sleep she decided to go outside and get some fresh air. Trying to be quiet she opened the door and walked down the hallway, step after step she went trying to be quite. She was almost there when one floorboard squeaked underneath her foot. Bren held her breath to see if Booth would wake up. When no one came out of his room she sighed and continued walking towards the door. With her hand on the doorknob she heard some one say "Where are you going?" and the voice belonged to Booth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bren froze when she heard Booth's question. "I uh, I thought you were sleeping in Parker's room?" Bren asked trying to think of a good answer to Booth's question.

"I couldn't sleep and I figured you would not be sleep and might come out here" Booth explained. "Now it's your turn to answer my question. Where were you planning on going?" He asked again.

"U uhh… I was going for a run" Bren answered thinking that it was a good excuse. "I always go for a run in the morning."

"Really?" Booth asked smirking "you go for a run everyday at 3:30 in the morning? That is a very unusual time to go for a run, even for you Bones" Booth said, knowing that he got her cornered.

"Actually I do Booth, since I get to the lab so early I need to go for a run" She said calmly trying to make Booth believe her.

"Your lying Bones. I can tell, did you forget that I am a FBI agent?" Booth asked wondering what she wasn't telling him. "Talk to me Bones."

"Talk!? That is all that I have been doing Booth. Something needs to happen and I am not going to let him take me again. I need some air!" she yelled trying to step around Booth and get to the door.

"I am not going to let you out there Bones. And sometimes talking is the best way to figure things out. As long as you are with me Bones he is not going to take you, I promise" Booth said.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep Booth" Bren ordered.

"I'm not. I promise that I will be here with you every step of the way" Booth promised again.  
"Every step?" Bren asked as she was going to ask him about why he wasn't there to tell her about the letter but Booth's phone rang.

"Hello" Booth said giving Bren the once minute sign.

"Slow down, what's wrong?"

"what?"

"Are you sure?"

"I know I know sorry. But a necklace? What does that have to do with anything?" Booth said impatiently to the person on the other line.

"Sorry Ange I know Hodgins is good but how could he have found an imprint of a necklace on the le… piece of paper?" Booth asked almost saying letter in front of Bones.

Oh my gosh! Bren thought. The necklace that he made me wear! They found it. What is Booth going to say once he finds out that I wore it? Bren's breathing became more and more irregular.

Booth who was still absorbed in his conversation didn't notice Bren's breathing until it was almost too late. When Bren began to fall Booth lunged and caught her, saving her from hitting her head on the end table.

"Bones!" Booth screamed. "Come on Bones wake up! You are not supposed to be having another attack soo soon! Please baby, wake up" Booth pleaded. Then to his phone he said "I have to call you back, don't worry" and hung up on a very worried Angela.

Booth carried Bren over to his bed and laid her down. This is too familiar Booth thought before sitting next to her and stroking her cheek. His last conscious thought was that he will get this guy and protect Bones, before he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When Booth woke up he stretched and rolled over. Wow, its light out, I must have been tired. I guess Bones must have been tired too since she slept this late Booth thought lazily. When his hand touched the spot where Bones was supposed to be sleeping his eyes popped open as he become very awake very quickly. Bones! You better not have ran again Booth thought as he jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway towards the kitchen.

When he got close to the kitchen he heard quiet sobbing. Knowing that it was Bones he snuck around the corner to watch her for a second before comforting her. When Bones came into view he stopped dead in his tracks.

Bones was standing in front of the sink with her whole body shaking from crying. In her left hand was a picture of her that Mr. Samuels had dropped off at Bren's apartment before. Dmn, I knew I should have hid my copy of the pictures better Booth thought cursing himself and his stupidity. The thing that made Booth's blood run cold was the large knife that was in Bones's right hand.

What is she doing? She cannot be thinking about taking her own life, can she? Booth wondered before deciding that he had to stop her.

"Bones?" Booth asked trying to get her attention. "Bones please put the knife down" he begged.

Bones slowly turned around but did not meet Booth's eyes. Booth walked over to her so that he could take the knife away from her. Bones let Booth take the knife from her with little resistance. "I didn't hear you get up," Bones stated.

"I was quiet. Temperance look at me" Booth ordered. When Bren still wouldn't look at him he took her chin in his thumb and pointer fingers and lifted her head up. The raw emotions that he saw in them made him shutter. There was fear, sadness, anger, guiltiness, and anxiety about what would happen in her eyes. "Were you thinking about taking your own life?" Booth asked seriously.

When all he got was a shrug as an answer he got a little agitated. "That is not an answer Bones. Tell me yes or no" Booth explained.

"Was I thinking about it? Yes. However I am not sure if I would have come through with it. He just hurt me soo much Booth, the pain will never go away," She cried.

I have to remember not to leave her alone for a second He reminded himself before drawing Bones into a tight embrace. "Shhhh Bones, its ok I am here" He soothed.

Bones buried her head into his chest and cried more, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Booth" Bren said after she calmed down enough to talk. "It means a lot to me for you to be here right now" she admitted.

Booth was shocked with her actually admitting that she wants him here, and he was touched. "Your welcome Bones. And I told you, I will always be here. We can get through this together," He repeated.

"If we are going to get through this together then why did you not tell me about the message? Did you think that it doesn't matter to me?" Bren cried while backing away from Booth. When she saw Booth's face she continued. "Yes Booth, I heard the message that Ange left. I know she told you that it might not be the best idea for you to tell me but you always say that we need to share things with each other and that is what makes a good partnership. I have shared Booth. More then I have with any other person, I thought that you would appreciate that but I guess I was wrong" Bren said as she started to walk out of the room.

Booth stood there in shock for a moment. She heard that? Of course she heard that your apartment isn't big you idiot. I know that I told her to share stuff all the time but I just wanted to protect her from this; I didn't want to hurt her even more. "Look, I'm sorry Bones. I just thought that at the time it was best for you to be kept out of this as much as possible" Booth finally said.

"Keep out of this?! Are you crazy Booth? This man has done worse things to me then you can even imagine. It's a little late to 'keep me out of this' don't you think?" Bren said practically screaming again. "You prize yourself on being really good with people and I thought you were always good with me. If you knew me that well you would be able to tell that all I need is for him to suffer and to know he can't hurt me again" Bren informed Booth.

"Look I'm sorry ok? What else do you want from me?" booth asked surprised at Bones's outburst.

"I want you to go find him before he finds me" Bren stated while walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" Booth asked alarmed.

"I need to be alone. And there is no stopping me, so don't even try." Bren said before walking out the door and down to the street, leaving a very surprised and in shock Agent behind her. When she rounded the corner she felt arms grab her and put a cloth over her mouth.

Her last conscious thought was Why did I leave Booth?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Angela?" Booth asked into the phone.

"Ya? What's up Booth?" Ange asked wondering why Booth would be calling her.

"Um…well. Has Bones called you or shown up at work?" Booth asked, praying that she was at work. Well that's a first Booth thought I am usually dragging her away from work and now I am hoping that she is at work.

"No she hasn't Booth. Is something wrong? Where is she? Did the guy get to her? Nothing better of happened to her Booth." Ange said getting very worried.

"Slow down Ange. I do not know where she is, and that is what's wrong. She and I both know that the guy is after her and she said something about trying to find him before he finds her." Booth regrettably informed.

"Why did you let her out of your sight Booth? You know that she is in a fragile state of mind and it doesn't help that Mr. Samuels is trying to find her and now she is trying to find him," Ange cried.

"I know what she is dealing with Ange," I can still see her with the knife in her hand Booth thought while not letting Ange know how bad she really is. "I did not want to let her out of my sight. We had a small disagreement and she stormed out and when I ran out a second later to catch her she was gone. I just need to get a hold of her." Booth admitted.

"I know that you would not purposely shove her out of the door, but why did you disagree?" Ange asked confused. "It better not have been one of those stupid bickering fights. I mean they were cute in the beginning but you guys really need to get over yourselves and jump each other." Ange stated matter-of-factly.

"We did not just have a stupid argument and if I ever do 'jump' Bones it will be more then just having sex." Booth stated.

"Ok, ok I know. But first things first: we need to find Bren, and quickly." Ange ordered.

"Very quickly" Booth agreed.

-----To where Bones is--------

Bren moaned and groggily opened her eyes. Where am I? She thought Mr. Samuels she remembered. Bren quickly tried to get a sense of where she was when she realized that her wrists and ankles were tied. This is too familiar she thought eerily. She was tied to a bed, and in a position that made her feel like she was a foster kid again. And she did not like.

"Glad to see your awake" A voice said from somewhere in the small room, "now the fun can begin." The man said with a perverted laugh as Bren's eyes widened when she realized what he meant.

Oh god Booth. Please help me she thought before he was next to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Well I must say it is good to have you back my sweet Tempe" Alex (Mr. Samuels incase you forgot his first name, even though it started out ed I changed it to Alex) sneered at Bren.

"It is Dr. Brennen to you" Bren corrected with hatred in her voice.

When she said that Alex's hand came striking at her with tremendous force, making Bren cry out with pain. If she weren't already on the lying down she would have been now. "Don't you ever talk to me that way again!" Alex shouted. "I am in control of you and what I say goes. I brought along a few goodies and if you are a bad girl you will have to see what those goodies are."

Bren put her hand up to where her cheek was stinging from the force of Alex's slap. She was regretting leaving Booth's apartment a lot now. I can't let him get the better of me she thought. I am different then I was when he knew me. I am a forensic anthropologist with three doctorates and I am trained in three different forms of martial arts. I should be able to take this guy in my sleep.

"Ah Tempe. I can see the wheels turning in your head. I bet that you think that you will be able to get past me. That with your brilliant mind and martial arts skills that you can take me down and escape." Alex laughed. Bren's eyes widened when she realized that knew exactly what she was thinking and with the fact that he knew everything about her. "Yes, I know all about you. This is not a random time for me to come after you. I have been keeping tabs on you ever since you had gotten out of my house, which I must say was a real shame. I mean we had such good times in our special room." Alex sneered.

"In our special room? What the hell is wrong with you? You took every girl that came into your care down to your god-forsaken bachelor pad!" Bren screamed back.

"So you do remember our time together. Do you also remember my son?" Alex asked, trying to make Bren break down in tears.

"Your son? You mean Robby? I must say that I was surprised that you shared me with him. Everyone thought that I was your personal special toy and then you shared me with Robby. At first you always stayed and watched us, he was 18 at the time I think." Tempe said trying to get Alex mad at how much she remembered.

"Well I was trying to show him how fun it could be if he became like me when he was old enough. I knew that he couldn't do any harm to you with me there because I always got to have you before and after. You were still mine." Alex said not getting mad like Bren wanted him too.

"Well then what about the other time?" Bren asked, fully knowing that Alex did not know about how Robby would come back into the room when she was down there and how he also came to her room before Alex took her down to the bachelor pad.

"Other times?! What the hell are you talking about!?" Alex screamed, as he failed to keep it cool.

"Oh so you didn't know about he would have me before you ever did? That he came into my room before I went down into your pad? And that he would still come into the pad when you were out. I guess that is why I always liked him better. He was my first and well he was overall better." Tempe said sneering at Alex.

Alex took out his goodie and scowled at Tempe. "Well you little whore! Now you will see one of my special goodies that I brought for you," Alex said before he struck Tempe with the whip.

Bren knew that she had succeeded in pissing him off. She was just expecting him to hit her again, not to keep hitting her with the whip. She tried not to cry out in pain as the whip kept coming down on her.

After 10 minutes of hitting Bren with the whip he got bored. Why will she not cry or scream? I used to be able to make her break down a little bit, at least so that she would let tears escape her eyes. Has she gotten stronger? No! That can't be it I just have to be tougher on her that's it. Alex thought as an idea struck him. He laughed as he walked out of the room.

--Back at the Jeffersonian—

"Booth how are we going to find her?" Ange asked concerned that Mr. Samuels had gotten Bren.

"We will don't worry Ange. I bet she is just blowing off steam" Booth lied knowing that it wasn't true and that Samuels must have gotten to her. Just as he said that his phone rang.

"Booth" he answered.

"When?"

"Damn!"

"Is there a return address?"

"Gotcha. Well I'm at the Jeffersonian so just fax it over here to Dr. Brennen's line. The number is written on my fax machine."

"Thanks."

"Booth who was that? What is going on?" Ange asked.

"Apparently I got a faxed picture of Bones, or what they believe is Bones. They are going to fax it to her office now." Booth responded.

Before they had a chance to go to Bren's office they could hear the beep that let them know that the fax went through.

They all rushed to Bren's office and when they saw the picture it made them all stop dead in their tracks and gasp.


End file.
